


【局路】心猿意马

by liliusuan



Category: B站
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliusuan/pseuds/liliusuan
Kudos: 3





	【局路】心猿意马

（一） 

  
#Argent 露肩装# 热  
#Argent 首次个唱# 沸

路人把自己砸在沙发里，几乎第一时间脱掉了沾满汗水的演出服外套。这次总时长四个小时的个人演唱会从最后一首歌到安可结束后退场他都在穿着这身一点也不透气的演出服，说什么这种天气单穿露肩衣服会冷都是扯淡，他只感觉自己下一秒就要人间蒸发，也不知道是不是最近得罪了哪位造型师小姐姐才要受这种罪。

伸手抓住桌上的一罐可乐，拉开拉环往嘴里灌了一口，常温的，还有点冲。路人才想起来看看罐身，百事可乐的经典蓝色易拉罐。

一向只喝可口的路人砸吧砸吧嘴，这时候有能让他放松一下的东西就已经很不错了，没必要再去挑什么口味。干脆继续把汽水往口中倒，二氧化碳裹挟着甜味一路冲击向下直到胃部，路人心满意足打了个嗝权当庆祝演出顺利。

“又喝碳酸饮料，我看你真的是不想再保护嗓子了。”

助理恨铁不成钢地卷了一叠纸走过来打小歌手的脑袋，“等会去补下妆，半个小时后有个采访。”

路人已经累惨了，恨不得整个人陷在沙发里，只好拿无辜的上目线顶着助理的目光委屈巴巴地求情：“姐，能歇会再去吗，你看我这一把年纪了又不是刚出道的小明星，折腾不住……”

“人家记者后面还跟着几个大咖的采访，肯挤出点时间给咱们不错了。”

女助理也心疼自家艺人，架不住路人可怜兮兮的撒娇只好妥协，推推眼镜给了他最后的一点宽限：“行吧，最后十分钟，不能再多了，我去找化妆师商量一下。”

“哎，谢谢姐——”

门锁一落，路人才松了口气，拿起了丢在一旁的手机，信息栏里消息多的快要爆炸。

关于他的两个热搜挂在榜上越刷新越有不断上升的架势。他没点进去看，公司下了指令要他别管网上怎么说，公关事务由专业团队处理，想必是热搜引发了什么网络骂战。路人不是没见过这种场面，以前还试图拿着小号混进去讲理，结果被一群人喷到丢下手机揉太阳穴保持冷静。

至于这次骂战的内容又是什么，路人不用看心里也多少有点数。指尖划过屏幕让那行文字处在屏幕正中，话题后还跟着个沸字图标。

#Argent 露肩装# 沸

无非就是职黑介入引导话题走向，一群“路人”站出来不分青红皂白地指责罢了。毕竟有些人只看到结果，却觉得其中更多的过程根本不重要。

应该会和上次一样有很多人背地里指着照片嗤笑喊他婊/子吧。

也不知道谁是垃圾谁又是婊/子。

敲门声响起，路人从沙发里爬出来乖乖去化妆间补妆。

打开门之后第一眼看到的却是白衬衫的领口，两人之间距离近得仿佛他直接贴在了男人的胸膛，呼吸产生的气流扑回脸颊烧得人发烫。

“好巧。”他说。

路人抬眼看他，男人还是一副懒散的样子，只不过与以往不同的是今天居然花时间好好梳了头发，扎了个高马尾立在脑后，看起来比平时规矩不少。

“局长。”他的舌尖轻轻扫过左侧的那颗尖牙，“好巧啊，在我的休息室里遇见我。”

局长下意识想要抓头发，却想起自己扎着头发会被扯乱，只好作罢。

“没什么事我就先去采访了。”路人示意他让让，逃跑一样几步迈出了房间。

“操，我刚才来这是想干什么来着……”局长扯着领口回忆了半天，猛地想起什么抬头看看门牌，才记起自己本来是准备去隔壁放乐器的房间的。

“那他躲我……干什么？”

（二）

采访用时不是很长，围堵而上的记者抓紧了一切机会从各个刁钻角度提问，路人心里只记得前辈秘密传授的应付准则——太为难人的当没听见，显而易见的回答几句，再根据公司安排简单放放新料让记者满足就好。

路人没敢多说什么，闪光灯和镜头面前的他甚至看不清闪动的一张张脸，只机械地微笑应付几句。规定的时间一到就被助理带走，眼前的景象缓了好久才逐渐清晰，整个人有一种劫后余生的感觉。

“操，问的都是什么破问题。”路人小声嘟囔着，被助理瞪了一眼之后只好闭嘴不敢吱声。

“不能说脏话。人多眼杂，万一被谁拍到是要砍头的。”助理说这话时眼睛还在四处张望，后来干脆喊了个保安过来开路。

“啊——好烦。”路人伸了个懒腰，“我还想把剩下的可乐喝完——”

“不，你不行。你还要去庆功宴，今晚你是主角。”

路人以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下去，又被助理拍直了后背，“腰杆挺直。”

做人好难，当个明星也好难。

路人几次想溜都被身边的助理狠狠按回了座位，如果眼神能够杀人的话那他早就被这位姐姐杀死了八百遍。

“哥，算我求你了哥，全场只有你一个人不能走。”

路人只好埋下头戳那块牛肉，油腻的汤汁滴在盘子里，看着就没什么吞之入腹的欲望。旁边桌坐的人们却一如既往地谈笑，皮笑肉不笑地商业互捧，其实都在暗地给自己拉拢资源。

这东西有什么好喝的。路人抓起高脚杯微微晃动，淡黄酒液在灯光照射下晶莹剔透，糅合在一起折射成七彩的光晕。

还挺好看。

等他把手臂搭在琴盖上笑眯眯地看着钢琴师的时候，口中说出的也是这句话。钢琴师抬起头讶异地看了他一眼，手指按偏了一个琴键，弹错了的音显得格外突兀而滑稽。

音乐声戛然而止，而全场几乎没有人注意到此刻发生在角落里的小小插曲，包括现在左手指尖轻轻拨弄颈间choker的小明星。

钢琴师不自觉僵直了腰。

路人眯着眼睛瞧他惊慌失措的样子，隐约生出了点捉弄人的心思。酒精蒸腾迷乱了大脑，他凑上去近距离地看着他，嘴唇上还带着残余的唇膏亮晶晶的水润颜色。

他说，局长，你带我走吧。

他像个孩子一样抱着人后颈亲吻，像是小鸡啄米般又啃又咬，吻得毫无章法。而随即就被扑在柔软的床榻上握住了手腕，连双手探进上衣揉捏软肉时都只知道发出几声轻哼，还不依不饶地去抓他的裤带，解了一会也没解开。

直到被掐着腰进入的时候，路人才皱起眉头下意识地向后躲，吃痛闷哼出声，张开嘴小口获取空气。酒精麻痹了他关于痛觉的认知，快感很快如海潮一般汹涌而至，而他如同海上的溺水者随浪潮沉浮，拼命揽住面前唯一的浮木。

身上的人最后冲刺几下拔出射在他光洁的小腹上，口中发出一声满足的喟叹。他还沉溺在高潮余韵之中，口齿不清地念叨着什么。

“睡吧。”

（三）

路人抓着自己乱糟糟的短发，细软的头发软塌塌地贴在额头上，倒还保持着干爽。等他缓过神想清楚自己现在是个什么状况，身侧就传来了闷闷的手机铃声。

操，还真是酒精误事。

从丢了满地的衣服里捞出手机接通，果不其然被助理劈头盖脸骂了一顿。骂到最后路人也失了底气，慢声细语地跟人道歉，甚至拿出了自己惯用的一套撒娇手段。

助理凶到最后忍不住叹了口气，说我就从来没见过你这种难带的艺人，祖宗你赶快赶过来录音吧。

哦对，还有录音这档子事。路人手忙脚乱地穿好还算干净的外套，心里想着怎样才能看着不至于特别糟糕，捂得严严实实做贼一样溜出了客房。

最近的行程安排可以说是非常赶，个唱之后几乎没给他任何休息时间整顿，就要全身心参与到专辑录制中去。他要说糊也不糊，现在暂时还处在上升期，公司的意思再明确不过：趁着还有点上升空间就尽可能多发展——像他这种时期的艺人是最没有人权的。

紧赶慢赶走进录音室时已经迟到了五分钟，左右道歉了不下十遍说到人不忍心指责之后才敢松了口气，正想着等会准备录音的曲目，抬头就对上了一道目光。

思路一下子全都断线，路人藏在身后的左手紧紧扯着衣摆，这目光简直要把他的身子烧穿。

可他也只是远远地看了自己一眼，便带好耳机低下头去调整设备。

——今天的衬衫扣子扣到了最上一个。

路人知道那层薄薄的布料下面掩藏了什么见不得光的隐秘，可越是遮盖，越挠得他心头发痒。

“重来一遍，情感太收着了，要外放。”

声音是从监听耳机里传来的。局长双手做出一个向外扩的动作，隔着视窗看过去显得有些滑稽。他又一次对上炽热的目光，耳边传来了一句低语：“放松点，联想点什么。”

联想什么？想着你吗？路人摇头，挥手示意再来一遍，伴奏重新响起，再熟悉不过的旋律，听得多了甚至有些厌了。

曲子很好，只是不合适罢了。不合适的曲目和不合适的人强行捏合在一处，唱出的每一句唱词都像是在一刀一刀割裂皮肉。持续的时间越久，对于双方就越是种折磨，到后来疲惫到只剩下身躯还在重复着歌唱，灵魂早已不知去向。

最后连负责人都听不下去叫停了录音进程。局长拿着已经重复抓握到塌下来的几张A4纸稿，皱起眉说要亲自改改，另外敲定了一个时间。

从隔音的录音棚走出来时有种回到世间了的感觉，路人才知道工作安排的更改事宜，兴致缺缺地站在一侧等着离开。局长喊了他一声，抛来什么东西。路人感觉到手中坚硬的材质，张开手掌来看，是一串车钥匙。

“你就不怕明天挂了个热搜说Argent私会神秘男？”路人在副驾坐好，系上安全带，把钥匙丢了回去。

“然后就会有人扒出来神秘男竟是团队音乐指导痒局长——这不是常有的事吗，你还怕人骂这些？”

“这是要去哪？”

“江边。”

“……你傻逼吗，现在是凌晨一点半，不是谁都像你一样有闲情逸致半夜看江水。”

“我可不就是个傻逼，脑子没点毛病怎么玩音乐。”局长从口袋里摸出烟盒，抖出支烟点上。

打开车门踏在地面上的一刻，由疲倦和烟草双重折磨的神经被晚风吹动苏醒过来。黑夜里看不清远处水的模样，只能望见五颜六色的灯光在波纹里撞碎了，拼合成了一副抽象画。

“嘿，有闲情逸致凌晨一点半欣赏江水的那位傻逼，风吹够了没有。”

路人闻言瞪了过去。

没等回嘴，就被一份温热堵住了双唇。吻得很有技巧，在唇舌纠缠之中无意间就已经软了腰，还能尝到他口中一丝草莓爆珠的甜香。

怎么抽的是这种没劲的烟，路人迷迷糊糊地想。

“你说要我带你走的，不许反悔。”

（四）

路人没让他有机会开灯，两个人在黑暗中滚在一起，房间里只听得见低沉的喘息声音。

路人还是第一次在清醒的状态下做这档子事，拉开他的牛仔裤拉链之后探进去抓住那根硬挺，才真切的感受到了这凶器的尺寸。

“帮我带上。”局长丢给他一个纸盒，冈本0.03。

“没想到你还备着这东西。”

“刚才买烟顺手拿的。”

沾满润滑液的手指送入得很顺利，在路人体内贴着内壁轻轻刮了一圈，凭着记忆找到了位置一下下按压，路人调整了呼吸来适应异物感，却冷不丁被刺激到向后挺了挺腰。

局长俯下身舔吻他的乳尖，吸吮胸前白嫩的两团软肉，等待肉粒硬挺起来才用牙尖叼住细细地磨。路人受不住刺激，委屈地求他慢点，要他照顾另外一边。上下两处敏感同时被人掌控，路人射出来时眼前一阵发白，绵密快感爽得他头皮发麻。

局长似乎很喜欢把自己整根操进去。溢出的润滑液尽数流在了臀部和大腿内侧，在大开大合的操干拍打中拉出了细丝。每一下撞击都狠狠地向着前列腺的位置碾去，在紧致的内里用力地凿。路人咬着下唇呜呜咽咽地呻吟，小嘴不知满足地吸吮着性器。

实在是太超过了。路人在连绵的攻势下软了身子，只知道嗯嗯啊啊地发出几个不连续的音节。路人有一把好嗓子，即使是在性事中也足够出色，清亮的音色叫起来勾着人更卖力地去怜爱他。

“你看，你这里流了不少水。”

局长指腹按着穴口，沾着液体抹在他的胸前，亮晶晶地画了几道。路人已经失了神，无暇顾及他这些恶趣味，只含糊不清的拿家乡话骂了几句。连骂出口都话语都沾了蜜一样甜腻地能够拉出丝来，他终将溺死在情动里。

快感潮水一般顺着尾椎骨一路向上直冲头顶，有一瞬间路人觉得自己轻的要命，像片风中抓不住的羽毛，终于飘然降落回了世间。

等到路人口渴醒来已经到了第二天下午，房间里拉着厚重的遮光帘密不透光，整个房间里唯一的光源在不远处的书桌上——局长正坐在那里工作。

身上多少有些酸痛感觉，路人端着水杯走近去看，之前他录的那首歌修改之后的谱子正摆在工作台上。

“我在想，要不你跟我混得了，之前他们给你的都是什么破歌，一点都凸显不出你的风格。”局长理了理桌面上的几张纸，顺手递给他查阅。

“跟你混当然行了，我违约金怎么办，你付？”

“啧，我要是有那么多钱我现在就包了你。”局长抓了抓头发，“你看把我卖了能值几分钱，你把我卖出去赎身。”

“傻逼。”

路人笑着把纸卷起来砸了他一下。

“这歌我不唱了。”

局长一挑眉，看着路人认真的神情，还是没忍住问了句为什么。

“没意思，什么时候你给我写出什么有意思的歌我就唱。”路人笑的得意。

“神经病。”

局长捏着铅笔的手一顿，自顾自地笑了笑才落下。


End file.
